User talk:Evil-Tree
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Immortality page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 20:01, July 17, 2011 I am afraid your wrong. Actually I am afraid thats wrong. Since a lot of titles have the word The as the first word in the title. Its Called THE Legend of Korra for a reason. not just legend of korra. So it goes under T.SageM (talk) 22:16, August 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM * I'm sorry but I insist that when alphabetising you group things by the first significant word, thus ignoring the articles "a", "am" and "the". The Shining would be lableld under S, The A-team would be labled under A and thus The Legend of Korra would be lableld under L. It's the format for most alphabetised systems, TVtropes uses it (link) , Wikipedia uses it (link ) and I'm certain this site uses it. Evil-Tree (talk) 12:20, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Actually I hate to tell you your wrong again but this time you definitely are. under genetic perfection, the fifth element starts with the word The, in fact if you look for the dvd/bluray of the film at a store to buy, you will find its alphabetized under the letter T and not F. So I am going to have to change it back. Stargate can remain the way it is.SageM (talk) 20:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM *No. Actually look at the links I posted, look at this link for films shot in London on the Wikipedia page, you see The Fifth Element under F, The Borune Ultimatum under B and so on. Here is a website that lists films in alphabetical order, both ignore the article "The" and place The Fifth Element under F. Look online for any convention on articles in alphabetical order and they will say articles "a", "an" and "the" are ignored. If they weren't the 'a' and 't' sections on any list would be huge. Evil-Tree (talk) 21:07, September 6, 2015 (UTC) In Users series are supposed to be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:34, September 30, 2015 (UTC) *Whoops, I did not notice that. I just assumed the examples already had the ittalics in the right places, won't happen again. Evil-Tree (talk) 14:43, September 30, 2015 (UTC) It's either removing extra empty line or removing 1= from scrollbox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Evil-Tree ! I talked with Kuopiofi and Gabriel, and we agreed to make it the new format for the Wiki. This will nicely reunite the descriptive and illustrative halves of powers under the same page, for a more comfortable and pleasing standard. Don't worry about it, I have the exhaustive list and will merge them all at a steady pace. This way I can make sure everything falls into place at the first try, which is important considering the sheer amount of operations involved. Thanks you very much for the helping hand nonetheless, it is much appreciated :) DYBAD (talk) 10:05, October 5, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome ! And thank you :) It's certainly a beautifull round number ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:17, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Given your regent problems with Gallery, I have to ask if you've tried Editing in Source (button on top in Edit)? It gives the whole page/coding in plain text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:13, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Dune is spelled in caps. From the actual books themselves, which I actually have. its spelled in all caps on both the cover and inside the book as well. All the works are also spelled in all caps, such as the film. they only spell it in lowercase in online articles, but frank herbert himself said its only spelled in all caps.SageM (talk) 18:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM I'm sorry, but the sections on the pages i,ve edited are out of order already so its kind of difficult to find out where to place the users in alphabetical order, but i swear, im trying my best! ---Redner Kcaj (talk)